The King's Shadow
by SincerelyKayo
Summary: Peter gets tired of Edmund almost getting killed and hires a bodyguard. Edmund isn't happy with it but puts up with it after the bodyguard saves his butt. The bodyguard doesn't talk but after a while Edmund becomes close to him only to discover the man in black isn't what he seems. Terrible summary but the story should be better. R/R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER

Edmund loathed parties. Things weren't so bad when it was being hosted at Cair Paravel, but he still hated them with a burning passion. Tonight was no different.

The kings and queens of Narnia were hosting a Tarkaan, and of course no expense was spared in preparing the affair for the sake of Narnian and Calormen relations. Edmund couldn't wait until everyone was finished being presented so he could go skulk in the corner and stuff his face with all the wonderful Narnian delicacies he had been smelling for the past week. He looked over at Peter who was seated beside him and noticed that his shoulders were drooping. Peter was tired too apparently.

Finally, the last in line, a lark hulk of a man, came forward wearing the standard dress of a rich Calormen merchant. Beside him was a small individual, dressed in black pantaloons and a black tunic, a black burqa like head garment covering all but piercing silver eyes that seemed to take in the entire room. The large man moved with an air of self-importance acquired from being successful in business, whereas the smaller man moved with the grace and strength of a leopard. "Your Majesties," the man said, bowing deeply. Edmund was on edge immediately, the man was obviously a smooth talker.

"May I present the best bodyguard this side of Aslan's Country!" The man indicated his companion. "He has served many Tarkaans and even, for a brief period, the Tisroc (may he life forever) himself! Not one man has ever died under this guardian's care, though the attempts on his life be many and the assassins be strong!"

The man's companion bowed. "A truly impressive record sir," Peter said, inclining his head slightly.

"That it is Your Majesty! Only the best for you and your family!" The man said, bowing again.

"Thank you sir," Peter stated. He then addressed the man in black. "Guard, if you would please, from this day forward you shall guard my brother, King Edmund the Just."

Edmund almost got whiplash from jerking his head in Peter's direction. The man in black bowed, before being led away in the direction of the other "gifts". The man who had presented the guard excused himself. Peter smiled.

"Well, I think that's everyone," he said, standing and bowing before the assembly before walking away. Edmund followed.

"Peter you cannot be serious," he cried, as they weaved through the couples on the dance floor.

"Of course I can Ed. You're constantly almost getting yourself killed. Maybe with this man guarding you, you'll finally stop needing a drop out of Lucy's cordial every week," Peter stated, walking briskly to the refreshments table.

"But Peter you can't possibly trust him!" Edmund said, knowing he wouldn't win if he stated that he didn't need one. He _was_ frequently almost getting killed. "I mean, he was presented by a _Calormene_ at a ball thrown for a _Tarkaan_! What if he's just an assassin out to kill us?" Edmund demanded.

Peter sighed and turned around. "The merchant informed me of his intention a few weeks ago after I _inquired_ if he knew any trustworthy bodyguards. The man presented tonight has a spotless record of loyalty, remaining true only to the person whom he guards. He doesn't even accept payment so as to insure that bribes will be ineffective. And, as the man said, no one has ever died on his watch," Peter said, before turning back around and walking away. Edmund followed.

"But Peter!" Edmund cried.

"No buts Ed. You and I both know that had Lucy been five seconds later with the cordial that last time, you would've died. And that was just the most recent time! You can't keep going like this and if you won't take some concern for your life then I will," Peter said harshly.

He turned around and sighed. "I know it's difficult Ed. But we can't lose you, not again. So promise me you'll at least try it? You don't have to like it, just put up with it."

Edmund looked into Peter's eyes, not entirely surprised to see them filled with sadness at the memory of how he'd _almost_ lost Edmund. "Fine. But I don't promise to be nice to him. And I _don't_ promise that I won't try to get rid of him," he said. Peter's smile turned mischievous.

"And I wish you the best of luck with that. From what I've heard, you'll need it," he said with a wink before walking off.

"Wait, Pete what's his name?!" Edmund called after him.

"I've no idea," Peter called back over his shoulder. Edmund's shoulders slumped. _Great,_ he thought walking off. He'd had bodyguards before. Normally, they followed his every move, stood by his bed when he slept and did their best to keep him from doing anything even _mildly_ dangerous and therefore, fun. Obviously, it was always a huge cramp in his style and it caused no small end of annoyance.

He put up with it when it was necessary or expected of him, but he spent every possible moment trying to escape them. Peter used to try to have the body guards stay on when the trips were over but, once safely home in Narnian territory, Edmund lost them in a heart beat. He'd yet to meet a guard that could keep up with him and after a while, Peter had stopped trying to find one.

But apparently the last "incident" had scared Peter more than Edmund thought because here was a shiny new bodyguard ready to "protect" him. Edmund sighed. He was not looking forward to this.

He'd put up with it tonight while the guests were here, it would give him some time to plot after all, but tomorrow he would get rid of the new guard. _Where is he even?_ Edmund wondered. He turned around, finding himself in one of the lesser used corridors of Cair Paravel.

It was actually one of his favorite places in the castle. Hardly used by anyone, it was a good place to slink off and think and not be disturbed. A window seat at the end of the corridor gave one of Narnia's best views that made for pleasant entertainment when one wanted a break from thinking. All in all, it was a sort of haven for him.

 _Whatever,_ Edmund thought, discarding all thoughts of his new "bodyguard" as he walked towards the window with his hands in his pockets. He wanted a moment to gather himself, away from the crowd. He leaned against the window and looked out, enjoying the sea and land view provided, side by side, by his perch. It was a peaceful evening outside and the wind blew in to ruffle his hair. Faint strains of music curled through the hallways from the party to him, caressing his ears.

It had been almost eight years since they had come to Narnia. Sometimes, Edmund couldn't believe it. Other times, it felt like England had never existed. Sure, sometimes he missed his parents and there were times when he wondered how things in England were, was the war over by now? Was father home? But these things never occupied his mind for long.

No, Narnia was home. And tonight, it felt like it always had been. As he stood by the window, Edmund felt a sense of peace come over him. Yes, there was a party he'd have to go back to and yes, there was a new bodyguard to deal with tomorrow, but right now he was alive,(That last time really _was_ a close call) on a beautiful Narnian night and he was going to enjoy it, if only for a minute.

If his reign had taught him nothing though, it was that peace never lasted for long. He was standing by the window for five minutes before the uneasy feeling crept over him. He turned around. "Anyone there?" He called. Silence answered his call.

He pushed away from the window and began to walk slowly down the corridor, his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Pete? Is that you?" He called.

Again, his only answer was the silence of the night. He knew better than to discount the feeling entirely however. _I'll return to the party. Safety in numbers,_ he decided, grabbing the hilt of his sword and picking up his pace.

He was almost to the end of the hallway when a hand clamped over his mouth and a strong force grabbed him from behind, dragging him into an alcove. He felt himself pressed against a strong body significantly smaller than his own, held by arms it would be impossible to force his way out of. The smell of cloves and cinnamon permeated the small space.

As useless as it was to escape, Edmund still struggled, hoping that if he could at least delay the assassin then maybe someone would notice he was missing and come for him. He opened his mouth quickly as wide as he could, causing the assassin's fingers to slip inside, and bit down as hard as he could. Edmund felt the sound of teeth connecting with bone in his mouth as he clamped down. The assassin tensed slightly but made no other sound or movement. _Great,_ he thought. _Now I can't even slump over because it won't fool them. Smart move Edmund,_ he chided himself, keeping his hard hold on the assassin's hand. Said assassin didn't seem to care about having his hand released however, so it wasn't difficult.

Edmund didn't know how long they stayed there with him attempting to escape. The assassin holding him seemed to have no interest in killing him, or removing him. _What in Aslan's name is this man thinking?_ Edmund wondered. He was breathing hard from his struggling.

 _Aslan help me!_ He cried internally. A few seconds later, the sound of soft footfalls reached his ears. Excited, Edmund began to struggle even harder than before. "Hss!" His captor cried quietly, almost in his ear.

Edmund had no idea why, but he stopped then, going completely still. "Do you see him?" One voice asked softly.

"I thought he came this way," another voice replied quietly. Edmund froze, recognizing the hushed, conspiratorial whispers with malicious undertones. Obviously, the men in the corridor weren't coming to save him. In fact, they seemed to be here for the exact opposite reason.

As the two drew closer, the arms wrapped around Edmund drew him closer, bringing him further into the alcove. _Why is this person doing this? And who is he?_ He wondered as his subduer turned them both slowly and quietly. As soon as their positions were juxtaposed, his captor released him, taking the front and forcing Edmund to the rear. Edmund contained an exclamation of surprise.

The individual who had been holding him captive was his new bodyguard. _You've got to be kidding me!_ Edmund thought. The man pushed him farther into the alcove with a nod of reassurance before turning to the hallway and drawing a knife from a sheath attached to his calf.

"Are you sure the body guard presented by that merchant from Calormen won't make things more difficult?" One of the voices asked.

"Provided the body guard _is_ actually a bodyguard, he won't be any trouble. No one can acclimate to new circumstances that fast. There's no way he'll have found out about this, or be able to stop it."

 _You would think,_ Edmund thought, watching as the figure in front of him pounced on the two men in the hallway. The two men were significantly bigger, both burly and both dressed in Narnian uniforms with Calormen weapons. But as soon as the figure in black threw a punch, surprisingly not leading with the knife in his hand, it became clear who the stronger of the three was.

The black figure landed on the shoulders of the closer man and wrapped his legs around his neck, dropping his body weight and swinging into the second man. Both tumbled to the floor, black quickly getting the better of the Narnian uniform as two rolled on the floor. The first man gathered himself off of the floor and grabbed the bodyguard, lifting him off the other man.

The move turned out to be a mistake as the black figure lifted his legs over both of their heads and wrapped it around the man's neck, pulling downwards so that the large man flipped over. In the process of falling, the black figure managed to escape, dashing to the side. He turned and charged, launching a kick at the first man to stand. The man flew into the wall and smacked his head, falling to the floor completely limp. The second man threw a punch but the bodyguard ducked to the side, leading with a kick to the man's back. He tumbled into a pedestal with a vase on it and both crashed to the floor.

The bodyguard took a stance, not in the least winded, as the man in the Narnian uniform slowly picked himself up, breathing hard and looking the worse for wear. That didn't stop him as he launched himself at the figure in black. The bodyguard raised his fists and sent them hard into the man's chin, knocking into the man's jaw and throwing him off-balance. He then kicked up into a hand stand and kicked his legs into the man's head, forcing him off his feet and to the floor.

"It came from over here!" Voices called. They were familiar to Edmund, thank the Lion, so he called out to them.

"Over here!" He called.

"Your Majesty! Are you ok?" The guards asked, looking at shards of broken glass, knocked over pedestal and the two motionless bodies on the floor.

The figure in black sheathed his knife before grabbing one and dragging him over to the other body before depositing him on top. "Your Majesty, what happened?" Orion asked.

"An assassination attempt. Have these two men taken to the dungeon and inform me when they wake up. In the meantime, I will return to the party with my new bodyguard," Edmund said, looking at the figure in black. He was standing at attention two feet away but inclined his head slightly when Edmund caught his eyes.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't you exit the party and get somewhere safe?" One of the guards said. Edmund looked over at the bodyguard and, seeing that the guard made no move to agree or disagree, made his decision.

"I believe I'm fine returning to the party. I'm confident the danger has been neutralized and therefore there shouldn't be anymore trouble. If there is, my guard can handle it. In the meantime, I would ask that you keep this incident quiet as I'm not eager to disrupt the party. I will inform the High King when I deem it necessary. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the guards replied, taking the two almost assassins and dragging them off. Edmund turned to the figure beside him.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully. The figure nodded.

"How did you know what they were plotting?" The figure raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" Edmund asked, growing exasperated at his silent companion. The figure shook his head, before walking away in the direction the unconscious assassins had been dragged in. "Hey! Where are you going?" Edmund called after him. The figure gave no indication he had heard Edmund, reaching the end of the hallway and turning out of sight.

Edmund sighed, now entirely exasperated. "Great Peter, just great. Doesn't even talk! How is _that_ supposed to work?!" He muttered making his way back to the party.

 **Hiya luvs! I'm... not really sure what to put here. I've had this idea for a while but I've never really gotten around to posting it. BUT it's SUMMER now so no school so why not?! Edmund is totally my favorite from Narnia and, let's be honest, I totally have a fantasy crush on him! XD This first chapter is kind of awkward with pacing and storyline and stuff like that which I apologize for. But I promise it'll get better! Especially when I finally give this dude a name UGH! So hard writing him with no name! But next chapter will see the advent of a name because, seriously, "hey you!" does not work. Apologies for spelling and grammar errors, I got a new computer and it has this stupid text prediction thingy and stuff that I absolutely HATE WITH A BURNING PASSION! I'm going to figure out how to turn it off soon. Anywho, hope you like, leave a comment if you like and suggestion for things I can fix! Tschuss for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning just before breakfast found Edmund making his way down the grand staircase of the Cair. He had asked after the merchant who had accompanied his bodyguard and discovered that he was leaving this morning. Edmund was attempting to get to the gates before he left, hoping to have a word. _My heart is pierced by cupid..._ Edmund shook his head, trying to get the song lyrics out of his head. He had no idea where he'd heard it but it'd been playing in his head since he woke up this morning. Opening the doors, he came out into the warm Narnian sun. He breathed deeply before making his way down the stairs. "Sir!" He called out. The Merchant at the bottom of the steps paused and turned to face Edmund. "Ah! Your Majesty! What can I do for you?" He asked, bowing low. "I'd like to ask you some questions about the man you brought with you last night," Edmund replied. "Ah! Trust me Your Majesty, a better guardian cannot be found this side of Aslan's country!" The man said. "I'm not interested in the sales pitch. What's his past? Where did he come from? What is his _name_ even?" Edmund asked. The man laughed. "Decided to keep him them?" He asked. Edmund fought a sigh. "It's worth a try. Being injured so often is getting annoying," he mumbled. "Well, you will not be sorry. He is not your conventional bodyguard. You have not seen him since last night, yes?" The Merchant asked. "Right," Edmund said, drawing it out. He wasn't sure where this was going. "That is his trademark," the man replied, smiling widely. "You never know where he is until you call or until he is needed. He takes a more offensive approach to guarding, instead of waiting for them to come to you, he goes after them. Perfect for those who get annoyed with constant, oppressive presences like yourself." "So he won't make his presence known unless I call for him?" Edmund asked. "You got it," the man said with a wink. "Where did he come from? What's his past?" Edmund demanded. "I would love to tell you but I do not know much more than the next guy. All I now is that he used to be a slave but then he escaped and became a bodyguard. That is all anyone knows. His face has never been seen and he does not talk. Rumour has it, he was captured once and as part of the torture they poured lye down his throat, taking away his ability to speak entirely! Others say he sniped out his tongue in order to be a better guard. Either way, it is his one flaw, though he does communicate effectively without it," the Merchant stated. "So he's entirely mute?" "If he isn't, he isn't telling anyone," the man said conspiratorially. Edmund sighed. "Alright, thank you sir," he said. "You are most welcome Your Majesty. If you will excuse me, I shall be going now," the man replied, bowing low. "Of course," Edmund said. The Merchant hoisted himself onto his horse before turning back to Edmund. "Oh, and Sire?" He called. "Yes?" Edmund asked. "Give him a chance. You'll never find another person as loyal for as long as you both live." "What if I don't want him to remain loyal to me that long?" Edmund asked. "Then why are you asking questions about him that no one else has ever asked?" The Merchant returned, his smile mischievous, knowing. "Trust me Your Majesty," he said, before trotting off. _I disdain all glittering gold..._ "Ed! Breakfast time!" Peter's voice called out. Edmund sighed, shoving the haunting melody down before making his way up the steps. "Was that the merchant from last night?" Peter asked. "Yes," Edmund replied. "What were you two talking about?" "I was just asking him some questions about the bodyguard," Edmund replied. "Trying to find a way to get rid of him?" Peter asked, mischievously poking Ed in the ribs. "Unfortunately, no. He'll be staying a while," Edmund said. Peter stopped short. "Really?" Peter's face was shocked. "Why not?" Edmund said, turning around. "Would this have anything to do with the two men in the dungeon?" Peter asked, his tone growing slightly hard. Edmund's shoulders involuntarily grew stiff. "Maybe...?" He replied, not looking Peter in the eye. "What happened?" Peter demanded. "The new bodyguard did his job." "And why did he need to do that?" Peter's tone was growing harder. Edmund sighed. "Two men tried to jump me in the hallway. The new guard apparently got the jump on them though. They were out cold before they even saw me," he explained. "Why wasn't I informed of this Ed?!" Peter demanded. "He had it sorted before I even stepped out of the alcove Pete! There wasn't anything for you to do! I didn't want to ruin your evening." "What if I wanted to see them?!" Peter asked. "We can go see them later. With any luck, they'll actually be awake then," Edmund said. Peter sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Fine," he said. "The bodyguard was with you the rest of the evening then?" Peter asked, resuming the walk to the breakfast table. "Pretty sure," Edmund said. "What do you mean 'pretty sure'? You don't know?" "He's not the usual sort of bodyguard. He stays out of sight unless he's called or danger approaches. At least that's what the merchant said. Haven't been able to get a word out of the guard himself," Edmund stated. "One of the silent types then?" Peter asked. "One of the mute types. Apparently, he doesn't speak." "Well, that could get annoying," Peter said. "What could get annoying?" Lucy asked as they walked into the room. "Edmund's new body guard doesn't speak," Peter explained, taking his seat at the head of the table. "Doesn't speak or can't speak?" Susan asked, sitting to Peter's right. "I'm not sure. The Merchant didn't know which it was, but either way I won't get a thing out of him." "Where is he? Isn't he supposed to be with you always?" Susan inquired. "He apparently only appears when he's asked for," Edmund answered. "Can you call him? I want to meet him!" Lucy said. "I don't think so. He's probably tired," Edmund replied, putting it off. He had no idea what to call the man, or even if he was there. He wasn't about to embarrass himself by calling out for something that wasn't there. "Aw, alright. Later then!" She said, perking up. Edmund sighed in relief. _There is nothing can console me..._ The lyrics wove through Edmund's mind as they finished their breakfast, talking over the previous night's events. Luckily, Peter left out all mention of the assassination attempt, for which Edmund was grateful. He didn't want to worry the girls. The breakfast ended and both boys continued to the dungeons. "Ugh, I forgot how damp it is down here," Edmund said. "Reminds you of England, doesn't it? It was perpetually damp there," Peter said. "It was," Edmund said, flashing Peter a smile. They turned the last corner before reaching the dungeon where the two assassins were being kept and stopped short. In front of them was a now unmistakable figure in black. "There you are," Peter said. The figure inclined his head in a bow. "Here to escort us the rest of the way?" The man turned and led the way through the rest of the dungeon in response. "I see what you mean about him not speaking," Peter said, leaning closer and saying it confidentially. "Silent as a stone," Edmund agreed. The man in black stopped abruptly in front of the occupied cell. The two men were awake now, though looking quite the worse for wear. "Well then, care to explain why you wished to assassinate my brother?" Peter asked, his tone deadly. "He killed our father," the bigger of the two growled. Edmund's head jerked in his direction. Peter remained calm. "You are obviously misinformed," he said. "Why are you defending him? He's a traitor! And he always will be!" The man snapped. His face was contorted into an expression more reminiscent of a wolf than a man. Edmund felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The words "he's a traitor" permeated his being, turning his insides cold. He could feel the burning of ice in his side, the scar from so long ago began throbbing. Yes, years later, he still was a traitor. He saw Peter tense, saw him open his mouth to berate the man in front of them. But before Peter could do anything, there was a flash of black. Strong arms slipped through the bars of the cell, grabbed the man and wrenched back, slamming the man against the bars with a resounding "CLANG" that reverberated throughout the entire dungeon. A black covered head got up into the uncovered, rearranged face of the assassin on the other side of the bars. A feline growl rose in the throat of the bodyguard, and though his eyes were not visible to Edmund or Peter, they were visible to the men behind the bars and what they saw apparently filled them with fear. All their bravado washed away as the black figure slowly began pulling back even farther, seeming to be intent on dragging the man in his grip through the too small gap in the bars. "That's enough," Edmund said, softly but firmly. The guard pulled slightly more, hesitated in his movements, before shoving the man back onto his behind. The guard spat at the assassins in disgust before walking off. Edmund turned to the two men. "I apologize for the death of your father. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for what I did when I first came to Narnia," he said, his tone soft. "My brother's past mistakes are no excuse for your current mistakes. You will be tried and punished accordingly," Peter cut in, placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Good day now," he said, leading Edmund away. "They didn't deserve that," Peter stated as they walked down the hallway. "They didn't deserve your pity or your explanation. You didn't kill their father and you are no longer a traitor to Narnia. Aslan absolved you of that," he explained. "They are lost, just as I once was. If I can help them even a little, they deserve it," Edmund said. Peter sighed. "So long as you don't go believing your a traitor again," he said. _Impossible to start believing something you never stopped believing,_ Edmund thought. "It seems as though your bodyguard has already formed an attachment," Peter said. "Huh?" Edmund asked, Peter's voice pulling him from his thoughts. "The way he went after that man in the cell. It seems like he's gotten it into his mind he's going to protect your honor as well as your person," Peter clarified. Edmund stopped. _But my jolly sailor bold..._ The words filtered in. "Yeah, seems like it," Edmund agreed. "I'm going to go see if I can hunt him down actually." "Good plan. I'm going to go do some paperwork. Care for a ride tonight?" Peter asked. "Sure." "Happy hunting then!" Peter called, walking off. Edmund rolled his eyes before continuing out into the garden. It was a balmy morning and the flowers were in bloom. He sighed, closing his eyes, content to feel the breeze ruffle his hair and let the sun fall on his skin. The smell of cloves and cinnamon caused him to open his eyes. Before him stood the guard. "Hello," Edmund said, somehow not perturbed at how the individual had managed to appear before him noiselessly. The guard bowed his head slightly. "Thank you again for last night." The guard nodded. "I'd also like to thank you for this morning. You didn't need to do that," Edmund stated, sitting himself on a bench. The guard raised an eyebrow. Edmund chuckled. "The merchant was correct. You are very capable of communicating even though you don't speak," he said. The guard bowed deeply, causing Edmund to chuckle more. "You cannot tell me your name then?" He said when he had regained his composure. The guard shook his head. Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "Guess I'll have to make one for you then!" He said, popping up from his seat and beginning to pace in a circle around the guard. The guard followed him with his head. "It should be one that conveys your personality, your function in life and, in essence, who you are. Wouldn't you agree?" The guard raised an eyebrow. "Hmm..." Edmund muttered thinking. After two minutes he stopped. "I've got nothing. Is Shadow okay?" He asked. The guard rose both eyebrows. Finally he shrugged and nodded. "Perfect! Your name is Shadow! **Heyo everyone! Sorry if it's a little choppy, I haven't really thought this out very much... Anywho! The beast has been named and it is Shadow! Which was really the intent behind this whole heck of a long chapter... yeah. I'm still trying to get into Edmund's head which is proving to be difficult but I don't think I did too awfully. It should get better though! Anyways, the song that Edmund keeps trying to shove out of his head is Jolly Sailor Bold no idea who actually sings it, heard it in Pirates of the Caribbean. Needless to say, I don't own it. It's relevance will become apparent later. For now, tootles and thanks for reading! Comment please!**


End file.
